In the Stars: Star Gazing and Beginnings
by SunnydaleGirl
Summary: Willow and Spike discover and friendship, and a romance, but will things stay good or will their relationship be threatened? Complete.
1. Friendship Defined

**Summary: **Willow and Spike find a friendship and a romance while gazing at the stars.

**Disclaimer:** Joss still rules the Buffy-verse.

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Note:** Set, let's say, sometime in late season 5. Oz left after the whole 'Veruca Incident' and did come back but left because Willow was with Tara. Tara, however, up and left one day deciding she and Willow would never work out – (I get into that much later in the story). Also, Spike is chipped and helping out the Scoobies and everyone gets along – generally speaking.

**Friendship Defined**

          Sighing, Willow rested her chin in hand, glancing at her watch wearily. Lifting her eyes she glimpsed her friends amidst the crowd of pulsating dancers. Groaning the frustrated redhead looked at her watch again before pushing herself to her feet. She wasn't in the mood for this, not tonight. Grabbing her jacket she didn't bother the let the others know that she was leaving. They'd figure it out. Eventually.

          Stepping out into the night Willow was met by a soft breeze. Breathing in the autumn air she closed her eyes and started walking. Not carrying where she was going Willow let her feet lead her. The streets were quiet and empty and Willow felt strangely at ease. She knew that she shouldn't be wandering around at night but she had a stake in her bag and knew how to use it.

          Willow wasn't scared of the sunless hours.

          Eventually she made her way back to campus and reluctantly climbed the stairs to the dorm room she shared with Buffy. Not surprisingly the Slayer wasn't there. Willow couldn't remember the last time Buffy had actually slept at the dorm – not since she started dating Riley. Crawling under her sheets Willow closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

          No luck.

          Glancing at her clock she saw it was barely past midnight and threw the sheets off her. Pulling on a pair of jeans and throwing a sweater over her tank-top Willow slipped her feet into a pair of sandals and left her room, deciding that she needed some fresh air to clear her mind.

          Finding a little nook near the edge of campus nestled beneath a grouping of trees Willow settled down atop the grass, stretching out and looking up at the sky. Cloudless. Still. Silver sparkling among black. 

          Willow had always been a science geek and more then that she was an astronomy geek and had practically memorized every star in to sky. Stars were mysterious and beautiful and each one had its own history, its own story to tell. Letting her eyes dance from star cluster to star cluster Willow was completely lost in the constellations.

          "You know, pet," Spike appeared out of the shadows behind her. "It's not safe out here at night."

          "Gee, mom," Willow returned. "I didn't mean to worry you."

          Chuckling, Spike sat down beside the reclining redhead. "Smartass."

          Sitting up Willow grinned. "Ah, I love you too, Spike."

          Lighting a cigarette Spike took a long drag, draping his arms over his knees. "What are you doing out here, red?"

          "Looking at the stars," she answered dreamily lifting her eyes upward.

          "So I see," Spike responded dryly.

          Sighing, Willow looked at Spike. "Aren't they just so, so _perfect_?"

          Spike shrugged, butting his cigarette against the tree truck beside him. "Couldn't say, love. Stars aren't my area of expertise."

          Astonished, Willow gawked at the blond vampire beside her. "You don't know _any_ of the constellations?"

          "Can't say that I do," Spike shook his head.

          Smiling Willow laid back down and pulled Spike down alongside her. "Well," she said, "looks like I'll have to educate you."

          Above them the stars shone brightly and Willow easily mapped out the constellations visible that night. In her mind she spoke the legend and history of each one, refreshing her own knowledge. After several minutes Willow pointed to a grouping of stars but Spike simply shrugged and shook his head. Letting out an exasperated breath the redhead took Spike's hand in her own and outlined the constellation with his own finger.

          "That's Cassiopeia. Queen of Ethiopia," she whispered. "Poseidon, the god of the sea, placed her there upside-down as a punishment for having been pretentious."

          "Interesting choice," Spike chuckled.

          "And that one there," Willow moved Spikes hand to outline the constellation, "is Andromeda. Her arms are outstretched, see, and chained at the wrists."

          "Andromeda? Isn't that a telly show?"

          Smiling, Willow began, "Cassiopeia, you see, was very proud of her beauty and claimed that she and her daughter Andromeda were more beautiful then the Nereid's, the sea-nymphs. The Nereid's disagreed and took their complaints to Poseidon who threatened to send a sea monster and a flood to destroy Cassiopeia's land."

"A god after my own heart," Spike teased.

Hushing the amused vampire Willow continued, "Cepheus, king of Ethiopia, in despair, consulted an oracle to prevent the destruction of his reign. The oracle stated that only the sacrifice of his daughter, Andromeda to the sea monster would appease the wrath of Poseidon. So king Cepheus chained Andromeda to a sea cliff but, at that same moment Perseus, nephew to king Argos, was traveling along the coast. Noticing the beautiful woman Perseus fell in love with her and after hearing of Andromeda's story offered to rescue her if her parents agreed to let Perseus marry Andromeda. So, with the help of a pair of magical sandals that allowed Perseus to fly and a magical sword given to him by the god Hermes Perseus slayed the sea monster and married Andromeda."

Looking over at Willow Spike saw the passion in her eyes as she starred up at the sky. Watching her Spike couldn't help but smile and wonder how many people knew of her 'little fascination'. He was almost certain her friends didn't have a clue – why would they? Stargazing would never help them decipher a prophecy or defeat a demon. No, the Scoobies knew what Willow was _good_ at – magic, research, computer hacking – but not what she _loved_.

"Show me another one," Spike said.

Turning her head Willow smiled at him, her eyes alighting at his interest. Grasping his hand again she turned his finger and outlined a smaller constellation. "The Phoenix," Willow murmured. "The Phoenix, according to mythology, was a bird of incredible beauty who would live for 500 years. It would build a nest of leaves and twigs that would be lit by the noon sun and the Phoenix would be consumed in the flames but a small worm would emerge from the fire and grow into another Phoenix."

Someone slammed a car door and Willow started, sitting up. She'd lost track of the time. Looking at her watch she saw it was almost four. Getting to her feet Willow dusted the grass from her clothes and hair. She hadn't realized how long she'd been out there and dawn was nearing. Turning to face Spike she giggled, pulling a brown leaf from the side of his head.

"Thanks, red."

Willow smile was lopsided as she shrugged. "For what?"

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Spike answered, "Givin' a damn."

"Anytime, blondie," Willow started to step back towards the dorms. "That's what friends are for."


	2. Déjà Vu and Adlib Too

**Déjà Vu and Adlib Too.**

          "Have a nice day," Willow smiled handing the woman her bag and shutting the cash register.

          The redhead had been cornered into 'shop sitting' the Magic Box that night while the others went out to the Bronze. Giles _was_ there but he was busy doing inventory and sorting through that morning's shipment. Jotting down the items just purchased Willow glanced around the Box and wanted to scream.

          It was a complete and utter disaster area.

          Before filing out for the night the Scoobies had opted for a 'quickie' research session and never bothered to clean up afterwards. Tables had been shifted and chairs placed everywhere except _under_ the tables. Books, notepads and paper lay all over the floor, on the tables and in the chairs. Snack food wrappers and soda cans had been dropped onto the floor or knocked over on the tables and Willow was sure those stains weren't coming out. Grinning to herself Willow wondered if Giles would pay her extra for 'maid service.'

          Willow loved her friends, really she did, but sometimes she thought they had about as much sense as an earthworm – and cleaned up about as much. Grabbing the trashcan beside her foot the hacker moved to reorganize the Magic Box. After tossing out all the garbage Willow pushed the tables back to their places and tucked the chairs under them then re-shelved all of the books.

          Exhausted, she dropped down into one of the chairs, leaning her head against the wall. Looking at the clock Willow groaned – she was bored out of her mind and wanted nothing better then to join her friends at the Bronze. But she had promised to help Giles and Willow never broke her promises.

          "Damn me for being so honest," she mumbled to herself.

          "Oh, I don't know pet," Spike responded from the doorway. "I kind of like that quality about you."

          Sitting up Willow smirked, "Well, if you like it then who am I to argue?"

          Returning the smile Spike pointed up and asked, "Where's the bell?"

          Standing Willow laughed. "Are you kidding? That thing drove me nuts so," she glanced to the blond vampire, "I took it down."

          Letting the door slide shut Spike chuckled, "Ooh, aren't you the little rebel?"

          "I'm all kinds of bad," Willow responded.

          Sauntering over to couch Spike took off his duster and draped it over the arm, collapsing onto one of the cushions. After re-shelving the last of the books Willow joined Spike on the couch, crossing her legs and tilting her head against the back. For a time the two sat in silence, content simply to be there.

          "So red," Spike finally spoke. "How's life?"

          Laughing, Willow shook her head and started to tell Spike about the 'happenings' of her daily life. The undead blond added his comments here and there or inserted some sarcastic remark. Willow talked for hours about school, research, her friends. Anything and everything she wanted to get off her chest she did and despite his smartass nature Spike was a surprisingly good listener and offered, on occasion, some genuine advise.

          By the end of the night, and by the time the Scoobies had returned, Willow was seated cross-legged on the checkout counter, her back to the door, with Spike leaning over the counter, his chin resting on his fist. Giggling the redhead jotted something down onto the notebook she held in her lap, paused, then read what was written. None of the Scoobies heard what was said but they all heard the two laugh and watched Willow nearly rolled off the counter.

          "What's so funny, Wills?"

          Wiping away the tears from her cheeks Willow slipped off the counter. "Adlib," she waved the notebook in front of her.

          "Oh," Buffy responded glancing at her friends. "So, do you guys want to go patrolling?"

          Both Spike and Willow shrugged. "Sure," they answered in unison. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "And that one there," Willow was saying pointing to the black sky, "is Vega, the fifth brightest star in the sky. It's name means 'swooping one'."

          Spike and Willow, who were supposed to be patrolling, were walking through the cemetery side-by-side _not_ paying the least bit of attention to their immediate surroundings. Xander and Anya had headed in one direction and Buffy and Riley in the other leaving, not surprisingly, blondie and red together.

          "Just over there is Deneb, 'tail of the hen' and Altair, 'the flying one' which, along with Vega, make up the Summer Triangle, see?"

          Nodding, Spike lifted his finger and outlined a star cluster asking, "What's that one, pet?"

          Willow smirked. "Hercules."

          Spike glanced at the redhead, arching an eyebrow. "Really?"

          "Uh-huh," Willow looked back up into the sky, enthralled by its pure innocence. "According to the myth Hera, Queen of the Gods, determined to make trouble for Hercules drove him mad and in his delusion Hercules slew his own wife and children."

          "Not the brightest bloke, was he?"

          "Shh," Willow scolded the blond vampire. "So, to expiate his deeds Hercules prayed to the god Apollo who told Hercules that he must serve Eurystheus, King of Tiryns and Mycenae, for twelve years in punishment of his murders. And as a part of his sentence Hercules had to perform twelve Labors, feats so difficult they seemed impossible. Fortunately for Hercules he had the help of deities Hermes and Athena who were sympathetic towards him and always showed up to help him. By the end of his Labors Hercules was Greece's greatest hero."

          After a moment of silence Spike asked, "What were they?"

          Shaken from her skyward trance Willow shook her head, confused, and looked to Spike. "What were what?"

          He laughed and elaborated, "The twelve Labors."

          "Oh," Willow smiled counting off her fingers as she spoke, "Kill the Nemean Lion. Destroy the Lernean Hydra. Capture the Cerynean Hind. Um, Capture the wild boar of Erymanthus. Clean the Augean stables in a single day. Drive away the Stymphalian birds. Uh, Capture the Cretan bull. Capture the man-eating horses of Diomedes. Bring back the girdle of Hippolyta. Capture the cattle of Geryon," pausing she tried to remember the final two Labors. "Oh yeah. Bring back the Golden Apples of Hesperides and, um, capture Cerberus the three-headed dog of Hades."

          "Bloody hell," Spike murmured. "Seems a bit much, eh?"

          Standing on her toes Willow peered over Spikes shoulder then looked at him. "Um, blondie? We should probably finish this conversation _after_ dusting the two vampires standing behind you."

          Arching an eyebrow Spike turned around and shrugged. "Whatever you say, pet."

          It took only a matter of minutes before the two fledgling minions were nothing but a pile of ash but when the fight was finished Spike refused to face Willow. Nudging him to turn only agitated the vampire and he actually growled at the redhead. Stepping back Willow tilted her head and saw the blood on Spikes cheek.

          "Oh my god, Spike you're hurt."

          Shrugging away her touch Spike growled, "I'm fine."

          Frustrated and so over Spikes two-year-old attitude Willow spun the vampire around. "No you're not."

          Still in full game-face Spike tried to shrug out of Willow's grip but she wasn't budging. "Bugger off," he muttered.

          Smirking Willow waited until Spike finally realized that she wasn't letting go and stopped fidgeting. "You're such a baby sometimes," she said. "You act as though I've never seen you're 'grr' face before."

          "But you shouldn't have to," Spike said.

          Arching an eyebrow Willow asked, "And why not? It's as much a part of you as this damn duster," she smiled. "You're a vampire, Spike and you have a demon. Did you think I was complete oblivious to that fact? Do you not remember the whole kidnapping bottle-in-the-face incident?"

          Spike winced at the memory. "Oh yeah."

          "Oh, come on," Willow said. "I thought it was you're shinning moment."

          "You're such a smartass."

          Using the hem of her sleeve Willow dabbed the blood from Spikes lip. "No kidding?"

          Spike couldn't help but smile. Willow was different from the other Scoobies. She didn't try and ignore the demon in him like her friends – she accepted it as a part of him. The redhead was neither surprised or frightened to see Spike with his 'grr' face. Willow didn't see him as 'Spike the homicidal killer' or 'William the Bloody of the Scourge of Europe' or even 'William the Man'. Willow saw him, simply, as Spike – she looked at with no presumptions or pre-conceived notions or ideas. He was just _Spike_.

Sighing, Spike surrendered and allowed her to examine the wound. "Thanks, red."

Willow shrugged. "For what?"

The blonde smirked suddenly. "Déjà vu, pet."

For a moment Willow was confused then she remembered their star-gazing the other night and how their conversation had ended. "Anytime, blondie," she turned on her heel and started walking further into the cemetery. 

Chuckling Spike followed.


	3. Solitude and Sacrifice

**Solitude and Sacrifice**

          Willow had needed a few days to herself, feeling over-stressed and exhausted, so she packed a bag and headed to her parents house. Not surprisingly Ira and Shelia Rosenberg were out of town and some convention or another. Willow didn't really care. All she knew was that for the next three days she'd have a little peace and quite.

          The Scoobies had all be warned _not_ to disturb the redhead over the weekend unless they desired to see a truly pissed off witch – which they didn't. Mid-terms had ended that week and Willow's brain was so crammed with information she thought her head might explode. So, in solution, she had stocked up on junk food and rented tons of movie, ready to simply veg out around the house for a couple of days before jumping back into Scooby-mode.

          It was Friday night and for the first time in over four years Willow _wasn't_ researching or demon-hunting or Spike-sitting or anything else she had become accustomed to doing. She was, instead, curled up on her bed completely enthralled in a book. It was perfect. Candles flickering against the walls, a cool breeze coming in through her open balcony. Willow was in pure heaven.

          Or, she _was_ for a brief moment in time.

          Lifting her head to the sudden 'thump' on her balcony Willow unconsciously held her breath. Outside she heard shuffling feet and the undeniable sounds of someone in pain. Shoving the covers of her body and dropping her book onto her nightstand Willow walked slowly towards the doors. Gasping, she leapt back as Spike tumbled through the doorway, landing not-so ceremoniously atop the floor.

          "My god, Spike," Willow exclaimed kneeling beside the near-unconscious vampire. Gently rolling him onto his back Willow felt the blood drain from her face. Someone had obviously tried to dust the chipped blond and very nearly succeeded. Bruises colored his face, neck, arms and chest and his porcelain skin was stained red but what severely concerned Willow was the hole in his chest where someone had attempted to stake the vampire but missed the heart by barely an inch.

          Peering up through swollen eyes Spike murmured, "Red…?"

          "Hush," Willow instructed. "Here, put your arm around my neck." 

Struggling, the slight redhead managed to drag Spike onto her bed and remove his tattered shirt. Sitting beside him Willow did her best to clean and bandage his wounds but her eyes kept drifting to the still-bleeding gash below his heart. It should have, Willow knew, started healing by then but the vampire had lost too much blood.

          Considering a trip to Willies to grab a bag of O+ Willow decided against it. Willies was too far and by the time she got back Spike could very well be a pile of ash. But he needed blood. Debating her options the redhead made a drastic decision. Leaning closer to Spike Willow lifted his head and looked into his eyes. "Spike," she whispered. "I want to drink from me."

          "No," he managed to respond trying, vainly, to push away from Willow's grip but he was too weak.

          "Spike don't argue with me," Willow said strongly. "You're dying and you need blood and I'm the closest there is."

          The blond shook his head. "I can't."

          "Yes you can," she responded. "I'm willing, Spike. The chip won't respond."

          "No – "

          Sighing, Willow took up the needle from the first-aid box. "I really wish you wouldn't make me do this, blondie. But you've left me no choice."

          Dragging the sharp end across her neck, wincing slightly, Willow created a small train of blood knowing that the scent would immediately awaken Spike's demon who was desperately fighting for its life. Willow wasn't disappointed. As soon as the first sight of blood appeared on Willow's neck she saw Spike's demon emerge and before she could even cry out from the pain she felt his fangs break her flesh, his arms tightening around her.

          Slowly, so slowly Willow felt the world turning black and didn't have the strength to push away from Spike before she fell unconscious in his arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Fluttering open Willow's eyes ached against the sudden brightness. Her head felt like lead and her neck throbbed. She was weak and tired and couldn't muster the strength to sit up. Groaning she turned her head, glancing at her clock. Five past noon. Looking around curiously she found herself tucked into her own bed, the curtains drawn over her balcony. Confused for a moment the redhead shut her eyes. Memory, however, suddenly flooded her mind and her hand moved immediately to her throat.

          A relieved sigh passed her lips at feeling the gentle pulse beneath her fingertips. Touching the bandage on her neck she hissed, a jolt of pain coursing through her. Downstairs she heard rustling and wondered who it was. Reaching over to her nightstand Willow flipped on the light and tried to force herself up. She failed miserably and eventually gave up, sighing.

          "How you feeling, pet?"

          Startle, Willow jumped. "Damn you and your vampire stealth, Spike," she muttered. "You scared me to death."

          Smiling Spike stepped into the room and sat beside Willow setting a tray on her lap. "Sorry, love. Old habit."

          Eyeing him curiously Willow noticed Spike's bruises had all but disappeared, the swelling around his eyes and lips a faded memory atop his skin. "You look a lot better, blondie."

          "You look worse," Spike commented.

          Rolling her eyes Willow took a bite of the toast Spike had brought her. "Just rub it in, huh?"

          Spike grew serious suddenly and asked, "How you doing? Really?"

          Willow shrugged. "About as good as you'd expect considering the circumstances."

          "That was a really stupid thing to do, red."

          Meeting those piercing blue eyes Willow held Spikes gaze defiantly. "Yeah? Well you'd be tucked nice and tight into an ashtray right now if I hadn't have of done it so I think I deserve a little bit of gratitude here."

          Shaking his head Spike ran his fingers through his hair. "I could have killed you."

          Smiling Willow took Spike's hand in her own. "I trust you."


	4. Not in the Job Description

**Not in the Job Description**

          Spinning, Willow's roundhouse knocked the vampire to the ground, her body poised to finish the job. Stake in hand the redhead lunged forward – the vampire's foot knocking the breath out of her. Falling to the ground with a 'humph' Willow rolled to the side, pushing herself to her feet. Behind her the vampire, an ex-schoolmate who used to tease Willow mercilessly, growled and glared at the hacker-witch. Adjusting her grip Willow raised her stake…

          Poof.

          Confused, the stake still raised above her head, Willow swatted away the falling dust and hissed in frustration. Dropping her arm she muttered a curse under her breath before turning furious green eyes upon blue.

          "Spike," she spoke venomously. "What the hell did you do that for?"

          Slipping his own stake back into the pocket of his duster Spike shrugged. "Lending a helping hand, love."

          "But I had him," Willow almost screamed.

          "Maybe," Spike pulled a cigarette from his pocket and light it, taking a long drag before adding, "But we don't want to see anything happen to you, now do we? The Slayer would kill me."

          Huffing, Willow spun around and strode away from Spike. It didn't take long before she heard his footsteps following her. Pissed beyond belief Willow stopped, her teeth clenched and faced the approaching vampire – landing a solid fist across the unsuspecting blonde's jaw.

          Stumbling back a step Spike raised shocked eyes to the redhead, his hand rubbing his quickly bruising chin. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

          "Staking _my_ vampire," Willow retorted turning and resuming her trek out of the park.

          "Christ red," Spike whine stepping into stride alongside her. "You got some force in that fist."

          Despite herself Willow smirked. "Well, you deserved it, deadboy."

          "I was just trying to protect you, pet."

          Glancing at Spike Willow sighed. "I don't need your protection, Spike. I was fighting off vampires and demons before you rolled into town. I know how to take care of myself."

          "Of course you do," Spike chuckled shaking his head.

          Angrily Willow spun around and shove Spike to the ground. Standing over him hands on her hips, Willow all but growled her words, "How dare you. I never asked you to jump in and play the knight in shining armor. I don't _need you_ to at all, Spike. I'm the only one to give a flying shit about you and you turn around and treat me like some incoherent, defenseless child? I don't think so, blondie." She stood silent for a breath before taking a step away. "Next time you're looking for a little boredom-relief company don't bother coming to me. I don't want to spend my time with someone who pities me."

          Left lying on the damp park ground, stunned and speechless, Spike watched the redhead storm off. For a long time he just sat there, looking in the direction Willow had gone, unable to understand what exactly had happened. Eventually, though, reality dawned on him and Spike groaned. He'd been a total ass.

          Getting to his feet the blonde went after Willow, knowing she'd already be home and, hopefully, cooled off a bit. Standing on her front porch, starring at the door, Spike contemplated whether or not it was such a good idea to be there. Taking an unneeded breath he knocked. Too late to turn back now, he thought.

          There was no answer so, hesitantly, Spike knocked again. When there was still no answer he sighed and turned to leave when he heard her voice, "I was wondering how long it'd take you."

          Words failed the bleached vampire when he looked up at Willow. Standing in the doorway, dressed in blue pajama-bottoms and a white tank-top, the light from inside haloed Willow's pale skin and fiery hair creating a white glow that encased her body. Leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest Spike glimpsed the hurt in her eyes and silently cursed himself for putting it there.

          Arching an eyebrow Willow stepped back inside and said, "Are you coming in or not?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Spike was proud and cocky and smug and hated to admit when he was wrong. Well, he was wrong that night and boy, did he know it. Willow's stare was like ice and he was constantly expecting her to take another swing. She didn't. What she did do, however, was sit in silence and the tension radiating between the two of them was enough to drive Spike into the sun. He, William the Bloody, who held more defiance then the whole of hell itself, couldn't bring himself to meet the eyes of a slight, human, redhead.

          What a bloody poof, he chastised himself.

          "Red," he spoke finally. "I'm sorry. I overstepped my bounds."

          "No kidding?" Willow's voice bit with sarcasm and Spike winced slightly.

          Turning his head away Spike said, "I was only trying to help."

          When she responded Willow's voice softened a bit, "I don't always need your help."

          "I know. It's just," pausing Spike forced himself to look at Willow. "It's just I don't want anything to happen to you, pet."

          God, Willow hated how she could never stay angry at Spike. Shaking her head lightly she felt all her anger dissipate from the sheer magnitude of regret in Spike's eyes. "I hate you," she smiled. "You can't ever just let me be mad at you, can you?"

          "Afraid not, pet," Spike returned the smile. "It's not in the job description."


	5. Revelations

**Revelations**

          "There's Pegasus," Willow said tracing the constellation, "the winged horse of Greek mythology. It's said that Pegasus sprung from the blood of Medusa who was slain by the Greek hero Perseus."

          Shifting, Spike propped his head against his fist and asked, "The guy that rescued the Andromeda chick?"

          "Yup," Willow smiled. "According to myth Pegasus, while drinking from a well, was captured by Bellerophon who managed to slip a golden bridle, a gift from the goddess Athena, over the horses head. After taming Pegasus Bellerophon rode him out to fight the Chimaera, a creature with the head of a lion, the body of a goat and the tail of a dragon. After defeating the Chimaera Bellerophon grew proud and offended the gods by attempting to fly Pegasus into Olympus but Zeus sent an insect to sting the horse and Bellerophon was thrown and Pegasus was lifted into the constellations by Zeus."

          Tilting his head Spike smiled at the redhead who was so entranced by the stars. In the past Spike couldn't have cared less about the stars or constellations and the very idea that they each had a name and, some, a legend would have utterly baffled to blonde vampire. But lying next to Willow, listening to her tell the myths and knowing that she deeply loved those myths and the stars they pertained to, Spike felt a sudden desire to be one of those constellations – if only to be loved by the woman beside him.

          "Show me another one," Spike murmured.

          Glancing at him Willow felt her cheeks flush and quickly looked away. He was so close to her and the intensity of those pristine eyes was enough to make her blood boil. Swallowing, Willow let her eyes drift over the sky for a moment before lifting Spikes hand and outlining another constellation. "Orion."

          "The bloke with the belt?"

          Nodding, Willow closed her hand around Spike's and pointed his finger at the central star of Orion's sword and said, "The star here, see? Well, its not really a star. It's actually the Great Orion Nebula which, if viewed through a telescope, looks like a huge glowing cloud. It's really very beautiful."

          Clasping Willow's hand Spike asked, "Tell me about it."

          Smiling Willow continued, "Orion's Nebula is thought to be a star formation region more than 1600 light years away. The bright area of the Nebula is actually the glow of luminous newborn stars shining through the surrounding gas cloud. Now, of all the hundreds of stars being born within the Orion Nebula one grouping is the brightest: the Trapezium. It's only made up of a few stars but it outshines all the rest of them combined."

          Pressing Willow's hand to his lips Spike shook his head. "It's not near as beautiful as you."

          Blushing, the redhead ducked her head. "Spike – "

          "It's true," Spike turned her eyes back to his. "You're beautiful, Willow." The redhead's heart fluttered at the sound of her name on his lips. "So much so it takes my breath away."

          Giggling, Willow whispered, "Spike you don't breathe."

          "You know what I mean," he smirked. "You make my undead heart swell and I swear sometimes I feel it beat when you smile at me. Every morning I wake up and think of you and at night you're all I dream about. When I'm not with you all I want is to touch your hand, to hear you laugh. To just be near you makes this undead life of mine worth living."

          Willow was on the verge of tears, her lips parted to words she couldn't find the strength to say. Spike still clung to her hand, his thumb tracing circles atop her palm. Willow was lost in the sensation of Spike's body so close to hers. Starring into the pools of his cerulean eyes Willow felt herself lean towards him, her lips touching his.

          It was only a moments touch, their mouths still so close, Spike's look of surprise bringing a smile to Willow's face. Brushing his cheek with her fingertips Willow laced her hand behind Spike's neck and brought his lips back to hers. The kiss was slow and tender, Spikes hand gently pulling the slight redhead against his chest. Parting only slightly Willow rested her forehead against Spike's, their eyes speaking a language known only between the two of them.

          Placing a second, lingering kiss on Spike's lips Willow laid down beside him, folding his arms around her. Watching the silver-dotted sky Spike listened as Willow traced the constellations and talked about the stars. For a time the two of them existed in a world of their own, away from the reality and deep in the dream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Outside of her slumber Willow was vaguely aware of an alarm clock beeping methodically but turning to her side she pulled her sheets over her head and ignored it. Minutes later a suddenly chill raced up her body as her bed sheets were ripped from her body. Gasping, the redhead's eyes flew open and glared at the smiling Slayer before her.

          "It's half past one, Wills," Buffy said as she threw open the curtains to Willow's balcony. "You've slept away the first day of summer vacation."

          Exams had ended the previous Friday and Willow was, once again, living in her parents house until school started again. Stretching Willow shut off her alarm clock, wondering distantly who had set it, then pushed herself out of bed. Shuffling into the bathroom she splashed her face and brushed her teeth.

          Poking her head out of the bathroom Willow asked, "How'd you get in here, Buff?"

          The blonde Slayer grinned. "I made a key two years ago. For emergencies," she added.

          "Uh-huh."

          "Oh," Buffy exclaimed stepping into the bathroom. "Giles wanted to – "

          Glancing to Buffy Willow arched an eyebrow. "Giles wanted to what?"

          Taking the redheads wrist Buffy pulled her closer and brushed the hair from Willow's neck. "What's this?"

          Swallowing Willow shooed away Buffy's hand. "What's what?"

          Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Willow there's a bite mark on your neck."

          "You're kidding?"

          "Don't play Naïve-Girl, Wills. You're no good at it," Buffy stated. "Now where'd it come from."

          Sighing Willow lowered her eyes. "Well, a couple of weeks ago Spike…"


	6. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

          Willow was sure Buffy's outrage had awoken the dead. It had grated the redhead's nerves, at any rate, and she had reluctantly allowed the Slayer to drag her, _literally_, over to Giles' where she sat through a very long and very monotonous lecture from the Watcher and fits of disbelief and anger from the Slayer. By the time the two had finished the other Scoobies had shone up and added their own two cents.

          Not that Willow had asked for _any_ of their advise.

          Silence played through the apartment for a moment when Willow finally lifted her eyes from the table stain she'd been starring at for god knows how long. "Are you through?"

          "I suppose so," Giles responded.

          "Good," Willow nodded. "Because I have something to say." Pausing she looked at each of her friends in turn. "I like Spike. I like spending time with Spike and talking to Spike. I like that he actually listens to what I have to say and at least feigns interest. I like that he understands me and doesn't judge me or push me or expect of me anything I can't give. I'm going to _keep_ seeing Spike no matter what any of you say and if you guys truly give a damn about me you'll stop lecturing and just let me be happy."

          The Scoobies all shuffled atop their feet, their eyes suddenly refusing to meet Willows. She was right and they knew it and they all felt suddenly ridiculous about their outburst. Spike had become 'a part of the team', not matter his grumblings to the contrary, and had, at one time or another, saved the life of each and everyone of them – even Buffy.

          "But," Xander prodded, "the bite mark – "

          "Was _my_ decision," Willow interrupted. "Spike didn't want to feed from me and he tried his hardest not to but I forced him."

          Buffy's confused eyes met Willows. "Why?"

          The redhead smirked and answered simply, "Because he was dying."

          "Willow – "

          "Buffy, Spike was dying," Willow said each word slowly and sternly and the Slayer could do nothing but nod. 

Buffy knew Willow, knew the giving and selfless heart she had and understood _why_ Willow had allowed Spike to drink from her and knew the redhead would do it again in a heart. That was the kind of her person Willow was and that was why Buffy loved her friend so much. And despite everything Buffy trusted Spike. The bleach-headed vampire had, no matter his denials, developed a soft spot in his undead heart for the Scoobies and Buffy had come to think of him as a friend – in the twisted, Hellmouth sense of the word, that is.

It had just taken the Slayer off guard, seeing a vampire's bite on her friends neck, and she _may_ have overreacted slightly, not that she'd admit it. Willow was a smart girl and if she trusted Spike with her life then the Scoobies would do the same.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Opening the door to Giles' apartment Willow dropped her bag onto the couch before walking to the kitchen. Grabbing a soda from the refrigerator the redhead joined her friends in the living room. "So what's the news this week?"

          "Surprisingly, it's another demon," Buffy grinned.

          Willow gasped dramatically. "You're kidding? What are the odds?"

          Settling down beside the Slayer Willow sipped her drink and pulled a book onto her lap. Buffy handed her a napkin with a rough sketch of a demon on it. "It's called a Hippo Demon."

          "Hepà Demon," Giles corrected his charge.

          Rolling her eyes Buffy said, "Whatever. Anyway, I glimpsed it the other night from Mel's Diner, hence the napkin doodle, but it was already gone by the time I got to the street."

          Nodding, Willow looked to Giles. "What exactly are we looking at here? Apocalypse? Hellmouth opening? Demon disorder?"

          "We're not sure yet," Giles responded.

          "Giles," Willow chided. "I'm shocked that you haven't figured this out. Where's the Know-It-All Watcher that we've all come to love?"

          The other's laughed and Giles sighed, shaking his head lightly. Smiling at the man Willow thought of as a father she opened the book in her lap and hunkered down into research mode. For the first couple of hours Giles's apartment was silent except for occasional turning of a page but eventually Xander grew bored and startled to squirm in his seat which set off a chain reaction among the others.

          Anya was the first to respond, closing her book and asking Xander if they could go home and have sex. Buffy laughed at Anya's question and at Xander's red cheeks which pulled Riley out of his book and into Xander's embarrassment. Willow, unable to concentrate with the laughter of her friends, sighed and tossed her own book onto the table. Giles, realizing that continuing research was hopeless, offered to order everyone pizza. By the time Spike arrived the Scoobies were gathered around Giles' television watching South Park reruns and munching on the Watcher's food.

          "So, I'm guessing research is done with?"

          Looking up at the blonde vampire Willow smiled. "Research bad. South Park good."

          Tossing a plastic bag at him Buffy smirked, "Have a marshmallow, Spikey."

          Spike glanced at Giles who shrugged and shook his head. Shutting the front door Spike dropped the marshmallow bag onto the floor, where it was immediately seized by Xander, and dropped down onto the couch. His attention turned to the television and he rolled his eyes. Spike never did get the appeal of South Park – _I mean that Kenny bloke gets killed in every damn episode but he keeps coming back. Doesn't make any bloody sense._

          "Ooh," Buffy suddenly sat up. "What time is it?"

          Giles answered without looking up from this mug. "Half past seven."

          "Perfect," Xander grinned.

          Standing, the Scoobies all grabbed their coats and headed towards the door. Pausing Willow looked back at Spike who was still sitting on the couch. "Are you coming or not, deadboy?"

          Shrugging he stood up and followed the others out. "Where are we going, love?"

          Willow laughed. "Spike, its Sunday night; no research; no school in the morning. Where do you think we're going?"

          "Uh, the Bronze?"

          "There you go," Willow spoke as those addressing a child. "You deserve a cookie for giving the right answer."

          Spike sighed. "I know better but I still walk _right_ into you're sarcasm every time."

          "I know," Willow nodded. "But it takes a little longer for slow people to catch on." Spike growled warningly and Willow faked fright. "Ooh, the big, bad, biteless vampire is angry. I better be careful."

          "Are you two coming or what?" Buffy called out from a few houses ahead of them.

          Laughing Willow ran to catch up with her friends, lacing her arm through Buffy's as the two girls chatted excitedly about this and that. Spike sighed again, grinning, and followed the rest.


	7. Demon and Decision

**Demon and Decision**

          "So, right," Willow said to herself as she slowly backed away towards the end of the alley. "Definitely a bad idea to take the short cut home." Stealing a glance behind her Willow considered her options. They weren't hopeful. A snakelike hiss jolted the redhead from her thoughts and she became suddenly aware of how close the Hepà Demon was to her.

          Short and stocky it was surprisingly graceful on its feet, hence Willow being trapped in an alley. A sort of greenish-copper slime covered its brown skin and long, sharp nails clicked against each other as the demon clutched and un-clutched its fists. But what Willow couldn't pry her eyes from were the four rows razor sharp teeth inside its mouth. Another hiss slithered through its jaws and Willow jumped, her heart beating near out of her chest.

          Reaching out its hands the Hepà Demon grasped Willow's face painfully, her lips parting in response to the pressure. Wrenching her eyes shut the redhead felt the demon lean closer to her just before an unbearable pain seized her chest, like fire erupting within her blood.

          She would have screamed but the pain consumed her, voice and all. From her chest the bubbling inferno within her veins stretched out to her limbs, touching the very tips of her fingers and toes, and encased her neck, her cheeks, her mind. Slowly the world around her faded until only the unimaginable fire drove her to near madness.

          But, suddenly, the flames receded and Willow crumbled to the street. Around her she heard the sounds of fighting but her mind was lost in the lingering pain. The redhead felt drained, hollow, as though her very essence had been ripped from inside of her. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she lay trembling atop the cold, wet cement. Feeling herself lifted into someone's arms, the sudden contact against her flesh bringing a cry to her lips, Willow fell into unconsciousness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "Stop pacing," Buffy snapped. "You're making me dizzy.

          "I can't help it," Spike retorted. "Willow's lying unconscious after being attacked by a demon. Excuse me for being bloody terrified."

          Moaning Willow shifted atop the couch, her head tilting to side and her eyes fluttering open. She recognized Giles' apartment and sighed. Rubbing her heavy lids the redhead forced herself to sit up, batting away the anxious hands of her friends. Still feeling weak Willow took a deep breath, trying to overcome her dizziness. Catching the scent of honey the hacker-witch looked up, accepting the cup of tea Giles held out towards her.

          "How you feeling, Wills?"

          Swallowing the warm liquid Willow shook her head to Buffy's question. "What happened?"

          "You were attacked, love," Spike answered softly.

          Smiling slight Willow took the vampires hand in her own. "It was you, wasn't it? You rescued me."

          "Yeah, pet," Spike kissed her brow. "It was me."

          Clearing his throat Giles spoke, "We discovered the Hepà Demon's intentions. Albeit a bit late."

          Confused Willow asked, "What do you mean?"

          "It needs to replenish its magic," Anya chirped. "And you're a powerful witch. It makes sense."

          "But it's dead, right?"

          Nervously Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them with the hem of his sweater. "Well, yes, but its clan will most likely seek to avenge its death. Which means – "

          "Which means a witch hunt," Willow finished.

          Silence fell upon the Scoobies. Willow was in danger and they were all trying to figure how to keep her safe. "Angel," Buffy decided.

          Perplexed the others looked at her. "Angel?" Riley questioned.

          "We'll send Willow to LA until this, this situation is dealt with."

          "Yes," Giles agreed. "She'll be safe there but still reachable if the need arises."

          Willow sighed, shrugging. "Whatever you guys think is best."

          "Come on, pet," Spike helped Willow stand. "I'll walk you home."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "That cluster there," Willow said, "is known as the Pleiades, who were the seven daughters of the Titan Atlas."

          Resting his head against Willows Spike looked to where her finger was pointed. "These, here?"

          "Um," adjusting his hand slightly Willow smiled. "There, see? Now, the Pleiades were the virgin companions of Artemis, goddess of the hunt, and were pursed relentlessly by Orion, who had fallen in love with the sister called Metrope. In frustration Artemis pleaded with Zeus for intervention, which he gave. One day while stalking the Pleiades Orion was astonished when, as he drew close, the sisters turned suddenly into doves and flew into the heavens and when Orion died Zeus placed him in the stars where he would vainly pursue the seven sisters for all eternity."

          Spike chuckled. "Ironic bloke, wasn't he? I bet the two of you would get along brilliantly."

          Willow smiled, curling into Spike's embrace. "Thanks, blondie," she murmured.

          "For what, love?"

          Lifting her eyes Willow looked at Spike through tears. "For being there," she sobbed. "If you hadn't have showed up I – "

          "Hush," Spike tightened his arms around her. "I've told you before, red: I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise."

          Trying to smile Willow cried instead, clinging to Spike with all her strength. "I was so scared," she whispered.

          "I know."

          Shaking her head Willow touched Spike's cheek. "I was scared of never seeing you again, Spike."

          Smirking Spike responded, "Ah, now you know you can't get rid of me that easy, pet."

          Tracing his lips Willow brought Spikes mouth to hers, her hand still clutching his tee-shirt. It was a kiss of passion, tender yet needing. Willow was breathless when Spike pulled away, wrapping his arms around the redhead and hugging her against his chest. Sighing, Willow closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

          But just as she was slipping into blackness Willow heard Spike whisper softly, "I love you, Willow."


	8. Arrivals

**Arrivals**

          They had left just after sundown and had been on the road for, god Willow had lost count after hour number four. Starring out the passenger side window all she saw was black highway and the occasional sign. Beside her Spike was concentrating on the road, his fingers beating atop the steering wheel intone to the radio. Willow was so sick of listening to the Sex Pistols, but that's all Spike seemed to own so he played the CD over and over and over…

          Passing a big, green road sign Willow read: Los Angeles 5 miles. Tilting her head she looked over at Spike and almost laughed. He was so into the music it was adorable. Lacing her fingers through his Willow turned her head back to the window and starred out into the darkness. _I wish I could see the stars_.

          Pulling into the Hyperion Hotel Willow looked up at the building. It was huge. She suddenly wondered why Angel needed such a large office. I was after all, only himself and a couple of employees. Shrugging, Willow dismissed it – Angel had always been an odd one. Stepping out of the car Willow grabbed her side bag from the back before walking up the front steps.

          Knocking Willow opened the door. "Hello?" She called out, leaving the door open for Spike. "Cordy? Angel?"

          "Oh my god, Willow," Cordelia flew out of her office and wrapped the redhead in her arms.

          "Uh, Cordy? Breathing becoming an issue."

          Stepping back Cordelia smiled. "Sorry. Guess I got a little over-enthused."

          "It's good to see you too," Willow smiled. "And thanks for letting me stay here and all."

          The brunette seer waved away Willow's thanks. "We Sunnydale gang have to stick together," she said.

          Cordelia Chase had changed, Willow observed. Dramatically. She and the redhead had kept in touch periodically since Cordy had moved to LA, two years before, but Willow hadn't seen the ex-cheerleader since then. It honestly shocked Willow that it was the same Cordelia standing in front of her.

          Looking over the seer Willow commented, "You look good, Cordy."

          "Don't I always," she quipped.

          "Actually…"

          Rolling her eyes Cordelia said, "You've become such a smartass, Willow."

          "So I've been told." Looking around the huge Lobby Willow asked, "So where's Mr. Sit-In-The-Dark-And-Brood-Away-My-Eternity?"

          The redhead heard chuckling and looked over the seers shoulder. "You're Cordy impersonation is perfect," Angel grinned.

          "Well, I've been practicing," Willow responded.

          Taking a few steps Angel stopped. "I smell Spike."

          Arching an eyebrow Willow answered, "Well, duh. He's standing right outside."

          As if on cue the blonde vampire staggered into the Hyperion lugging Willow's excessive amount of luggage. "Bloody hell, love," dropping the bags onto the floor Spike looked up at Willow. "We're staying for a few weeks not a few years."

          "Didn't anyone tell you?" Willow looked expectantly from Angel to Spike. "Angel and I are eloping."

          Willow heard Angel choke on an unneeded breath as Spike responded, "Red, I'm hurt that you didn't tell me."

          Sighing dramatically Willow laced her arms through Angel's, who face was paler then usual and his mouth hung open. "Ours is a secret love."

          "Oh? And what am I? Some toy for you play with?"

          Grinning Willow answered, "I could always _not_ play with you if you'd prefer."

          Mocking offensive Spike gasped, "Don't even joke like that, pet."

          Laughing Willow looked up at the vampire beside her. "Angel? I'd ask if you were breathing but, you know, you don't so the question would be pretty much pointless."

          The corners of Angel's lips quirked. "You always were the smart one," he said pulling Willow into a bear hug, which she returned.

          "They're not there," the redhead spoke hearing Spike digging around in the pockets of his duster. "Your cigarettes," she answered the question in his face. "They're still sitting on my coffee table."

          "And you just let me walk out of the house without them?"

          "You need to quit anyway."

          Holding out his hand to the redhead, who set the keys in his grasp, Spike said, "What I need is to go down to that corner store we passed and pick up a pack."

          "Fine," Willow sighed. "But if you smoke in my car, blondie, I swear to god you'll find yourself in an ashtray before you can say Big Dipper."

          Winking at the redhead Spike shut the door behind him.

          Taking a deep breath Willow smiled at Cordelia, who was trying to conceal her laughter. Covering her mouth the seer turned and all but ran back into her office, giggling following her every step. Stepping around Angel the redhead spun around, looking at the expanse of the Hyperion. It was huge and gorgeous and quiet. Too quiet. Flopping down onto the circular couch Willow leaned her head back at starred up at the ceiling.

          "Wait a minute," she heard Angel muttered as if coming to a sudden realization. "Did Spike say 'we'?"

          Confused, Willow shook her head. "We what?"

          "When he brought your luggage in he said '_we're_ only staying a few weeks'."

          "Oh," Willow stood back up. "Yeah. Blondie couldn't bare the thought of being away from me for a couple of weeks so I told him to come along. That's okay isn't it?"

          Giving the redhead a skeptical look Angel asked, "Do I have choice?"

          "No," Willow grinned.


	9. Offers and CloseUps

**Offers and Close-Ups**

**Author's Note:** The song, "London Rain" is by Heather Nova.

          Angel had told Willow to choose any room in the hotel. So, logically, she aimed straight for the luxury sweet on the top floor – privacy and a view. Two bedrooms, a kitchen/dining area, two and a half bath and a living room the size of her parents house. Television and DVD player, stereo, comfy furniture and a fully stocked kitchen – all left by the former Hyperion Hotel owner. Not to mention the luscious bathtub and balcony.

What more could the redhead ask for?

Unpacking was easy enough. A few muttered words and her clothing moved itself into the appropriate drawers. Waving her hand the balcony curtains slid shut, encasing Willow in the light of the candles she'd lit throughout the room. After changing into a pair of sweatpants and tank top, pulling her short hair into a ponytail, Willow walked over to the stereo and flipped through the collection of CD's she packed. Choosing one she popped the disc in turned up the volume as she started to sing along to the lyrics.

_"…and where I'm home, curled in your arms and I'm safe again._

_I'll close my eyes and sleep, sleep to the sound of London Rain._

_So keep me, keep me in your bed all day, all day._

_Nothing heals me like you do. Nothing falls like __London__ Rain…"_

She didn't hear Spike come in until he spoke, "Never knew you were a diva, love."

          Startled, Willow shrieked and jumped near out of her skin. Clutching her shirt above her heat Willow narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Can you not read the Do Not Disturb sign on the door?"

          "I read it," Spike smirked. "But I've never been good at following the rules."

          "You could have at least knocked," Willow scolded turning down the volume.

          Still grinning Spike answered, "I did, pet. You just didn't hear me."

          Willow frowned. "Oh."

          Gesturing to the stereo Spike asked, "Who is this?"

          "Heather Nova."

          Nodding Spike dropped down onto the couch, stretching his legs across the coffee table. Willow rolled her eyes. "What are you doing, Spikey?"

          "Making myself comfortable in my room."

          Arching an eyebrow Willow crossed her arms. "_Your_ room?"

          "Uh, yeah?" Spike hesitated, watching the redhead's eyebrow rise further. "Not my room?"

          "I don't know yet," Willow responded. "I'm considering it. What do you got to offer?"

          Before Willow could react Spike had pulled her down onto his lap, his arms pinning her against him. Drawing her mouth to his they shared a deep, lingering kiss, Willow pulling away only when her lungs screamed out for air. Hovering his lips close to hers Spike whispered, "How's that for an offer?"

          "Hmm. Not bad," she answered. "But I'm still going to need more convincing."

          "Whatever the lady wants," Spike grinned slipping his hand behind Willow's neck, lowering her lips to another kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Drawing her knees to her chest Willow flipped on the computer in Cordelia's office while simultaneously dialing Giles' number. As the phone rang Willow booted up the WebCam program and waited while the window opened. Holding the receiver against her ear Willow sipped the coffee she held in her hands.

          Finally, though, someone answered. "Hello?"

          "Turn on your WebCam Watcher-Man," Willow said.

          "Um, well, how, I mean – "

          The redhead smiled at Giles' fumbling. Giles hated computers and refused to use them, but the world was modernized and because of that Willow had convinced the Watcher to purchase one and took the liberty of installing a WebCam before she and Spike left for LA. "Take a breath Giles and get Buffy or Xander to show you how to turn it on."

          "Right."

          While Giles stressed over the WebCam Willow hit the 'Speaker' button on the phone and set it back into its cradle. Seeing the WebCam window blink on, and viewing her friends all lounging around Giles' living room, Willow said, "Hey guys."

          "Hey Wills," Buffy responded. "How's LA life?"

          Smiling at her friend Willow answered, "I've only been here for four hours, Buff."

          The Slayer shrugged. "So they've corrupted you already, huh? I knew it."

          "You sound Xander, Miss Conspiracy-Theory."

          Buffy mocked offense, gasping. "That's just low."

          "Hey," Xander exclaimed. The two girls laughed. 

          "So how's the Vengeful-Demon-Clan-Extermination-Plan coming?"

          Buffy looked over her shoulder. "Don't know yet. We all just got here. Hold on."

          Willow watched Buffy set the phone down, pressing the 'Speaker' button, before walking over to Giles and the others. Giles sighed and mumbled something to his Slayer, who frowned in return. "But, you know how to fix this, right Giles?"

          Glancing at Buffy he said, "Research. Now."

          Willow saw the worried looks on the others. "So you _can_ fix this," Xander prodded. "I mean, you're the Fix-It-Man."

          "I don't know," Giles responded. "I'm not sure what these demons are looking for in payment for the death of one of their kind."

          "But you know where to look?"

          Giles shrugged at Riley's question. "Not quite."

          Anya looked up and asked, "But you have an idea, right?"

          "Not exactly."

          "So," Xander spoke, "it's more of a hunch."

          "I wouldn't call it a hunch."

          "Would you say inkling," Buffy asked. "Please tell me you can at least say inkling."

          "Buffy – "

          The Slayer's face fell. "Oh my god, you don't have a clue do you? But, but Giles you're the one who's _supposed_ to have all the clues don't, don't tell me you're clueless. Not now."

          "It's okay," Willow finally spoke seeing the frustration in Giles' eyes. "It's only been one day. I know you guys will come up with something."

          "You're right," Buffy smiled. "We're just getting a little wacky."

          "It's understandable," Willow replied.

          Xander slid into the desk chair, taking up the entire WebCam screen. "I'm ready for my close-up, Mr. DeMille." Willow laughed and Xander sat back a bit. "So how's my Willow doing?"


End file.
